Twin Trouble
Twin Trouble is the tenth episode of the sixth season. Plot Donald and Douglas are chuffing down the line with a goods train. Trevor struggles with a cart of hay, which gets stuck on a crossing after one of the wheels of the cart falls off. Donald sees the cart, but they can't stop, and Donald hits the cart but blames Douglas. The twins refuse to speak to each other, and when The Fat Controller needs an engine to help Duck at the shunting yards, Donald jumps at the opportunity. At first, Donald enjoys working with Duck, but eventually, things start to go wrong, as Duck doesn't understand Donald and Douglas' way of working. Meanwhile, Douglas is doing work on his own, and is beginning to miss Donald. One day, Donald is in a bad mood and was not looking where he is going, and breaks through some buffers and into a ditch. Duck, knowing that he's not strong enough to get Donald back on the rails, hurries to get help from Douglas. Douglas pulls Donald back on the rails, and the Twins make up in the end and are glad to be back together. Characters * Thomas * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Trevor * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * 'Arry or Bert (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Callan * The Smelter's Yard * The Viaduct * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards * The Watermill * The Lighthouse Trivia * The plot has some similarities to the third season episode One Good Turn. * In the UK narration, Duck says "You don't have to have a row about who's sorry!" But in the US narration, he says "Don't argue about who's sorry!" * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, Toad, City of Truro and Donald/Douglas are seen. * In Denmark, the episode is named "The Twins". In Japan, it is called "Fight of Twins". The Welsh title is "Double Trouble". * An image from this episode is used to depict Duck on the Great Western Railway in the seventeenth season episode The Thomas Way. Goofs * When Trevor cries "Oh no!" the studio is reflected in his paintwork. * In the close-up of Donald and Douglas' wheels sliding across the rails, a wire is hanging beneath Donald's cab. Later, when Douglas shunts just before Duck arrives, a wire is hanging underneath him. * In the shot from Donald approaching the cart, a third rail is visible to his right (our left). * When the cart is hit, it is pushed aside and the hay is spilled. But in the next shot, the hay is falling from the sky. * Douglas' tender and the well wagon behind him slightly bounce up after the collision. The latter derails too, so Douglas would not be able to puff up beside Donald. * In the close-ups of Donald in the bushes, a small support props him up. * A ball of fishing line is visible next to the track leading into the ditch just before Donald has his accident. * A small bramble of weeds catches in Donald's wheels as he is pulled out of the ditch. * In one shot, Donald is pulled out with his wheels off the track. But in the next shot of him, his wheels are on the track. * Just before Donald falls into the ditch, tracks can be seen behind the buffers. * Donald and Douglas act as though they have never worked apart and cannot work separated, but they have worked apart several times previously. * In the American narration, Alec Baldwin does not even attempt a Scottish accent for the twins' voices. * A brakevan should have been added to Donald and Duck's train. * When Donald says "I have work to do", Douglas' eyes are wonky. * Donald's face is crooked in the scene where he talks to Sir Topham Hatt with Thomas and Douglas. * Up until the scene when Duck tells Douglas that Donald is in trouble, his stepladder is missing. * Duck's right eye is wonky just before Donald crashes. Quotes * Donald: Thank you, and ... I'm sorry. * Douglas: No! I'm sorry! * Donald: I'm sorry! * Duck: You don't have to have a row about who's sorry! (Don't argue about who's sorry! - US) Just be glad you're back together. Gallery File:TwinTroubleUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TwinTrouble.jpg File:TwinTrouble.PNG File:TwinTrouble3.PNG File:TwinTrouble4.jpg|Deleted scene File:TwinTrouble5.PNG File:TwinTrouble7.PNG File:TwinTrouble8.PNG|Trevor File:TwinTrouble9.PNG File:TwinTrouble10.PNG File:TwinTrouble11.PNG File:TwinTrouble12.PNG|Thomas, Donald and Douglas File:TwinTrouble13.PNG File:TwinTrouble14.PNG File:TwinTrouble15.PNG|Donald and Duck File:TwinTrouble16.PNG File:TwinTrouble17.PNG|Donald and Douglas at Knapford File:TwinTrouble18.PNG File:TwinTrouble19.PNG|Donald derails File:TwinTrouble20.PNG|Duck File:TwinTrouble21.PNG File:TwinTrouble22.jpg File:TwinTrouble23.png File:TwinTrouble24.png File:TwinTrouble25.png File:TwinTrouble31.png File:TwinTrouble32.png File:TwinTrouble34.jpg File:TwinTrouble35.jpg File:TwinTrouble36.jpg File:TwinTrouble37.jpg File:TwinTrouble38.jpg File:TwinTrouble39.jpg File:TwinTrouble40.jpg File:TwinTrouble41.jpg File:TwinTrouble42.jpg File:TwinTrouble43.jpg File:TwinTrouble45.jpg File:TwinTrouble47.jpg File:TwinTrouble48.jpg File:TwinTrouble49.jpg File:TwinTrouble50.jpg File:TwinTrouble51.jpg File:TwinTrouble52.jpg File:TwinTrouble53.jpg File:TwinTrouble54.jpg File:TwinTrouble55.jpg File:TwinTrouble56.jpg File:TwinTrouble57.png File:TwinTrouble58.png File:TwinTrouble59.jpg File:TwinTrouble60.png File:TwinTrouble61.PNG File:TwinTrouble62.PNG File:TwinTrouble63.PNG File:TwinTrouble64.PNG File:TwinTrouble65.PNG File:TwinTrouble67.PNG File:TwinTrouble68.PNG File:TwinTrouble69.PNG File:TwinTrouble70.PNG File:TwinTrouble71.PNG File:TwinTrouble72.PNG File:TwinTrouble73.PNG File:TwinTrouble74.PNG File:TwinTrouble75.PNG File:TwinTrouble76.PNG File:TwinTrouble77.PNG File:TwinTrouble78.PNG File:TwinTrouble79.PNG File:TwinTrouble80.PNG File:TwinTrouble81.PNG File:TwinTrouble82.PNG File:TwinTrouble83.PNG File:TwinTrouble84.PNG File:TwinTrouble85.PNG File:TwinTrouble86.png File:TwinTrouble87.png File:TwinTrouble88.png File:TwinTrouble89.png File:TwinTrouble90.png File:TwinTrouble91.gif File:TwinTrouble92.png TwinTroubleUKTitleCard.PNG Episode File:Twin Trouble - British Narration|UK narration File:Twin Trouble - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes